Sherlock: Thank You
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: In "Sherlock: Books On Floorboards", Mycroft has the sudden urge to thank Sherlock for his relationship with Gregory. This is that thank you. Just a very short one-shot.


**Sherlock**

**Thank You**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In 'Sherlock: Books On Floorboards', Mycroft has the sudden urge to thank Sherlock for his relationship with Gregory. This is that thank you. Just a very small one-shot.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing(s): SherlockJohn, Mycroft/Lestrade**_

_**Rating: Rated T for mentions of... adult things.**_

_**About: A small scene that I couldn't fit into either 'Colours' or 'Impact'.**_

_**Ownership: Original characters are owned by Arthur Conan Doyle, these versions are owned by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. I just get to play.**_

* * *

><p><em>Greg chatted with someone at the door as Mycroft once again got lost in his thoughts. He never believed he'd actual meet someone he wanted to date or have sex with, let alone move in with. Suddenly he was grateful that Sherlock had decided to crash crime scenes and be a complete and utter annoying sod. Sherlock was the reason for this relationship and Mycroft had the sudden urge to send him something.<em>

* * *

><p>'What the hell?'<p>

Sherlock looked up from John's laptop. 'What is it?'

John shut the door and came back in holding a giant basket. It was filled with all kinds of things; magazines, chocolate, DVDs, books, flowers, condoms, lube, food... there was too much stuff to see all at once.

'Do you think it's a bomb?' John asked, suddenly looking uneasy.

But Sherlock recognised the green script on the cream-coloured card. He tore it free and flipped the card open.

_Without you I would be completely and utterly alone._

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

There was no name and John didn't recognise the writing. He glanced over the card before looking up at his boyfriend. 'Moriarty?'

Sherlock just smiled and said, 'Open it, I feel like chocolate; my favourite will be in there.'

He flopped back onto the couch and a few minutes later John handed him a block of chocolate. Sherlock snapped it open and ate a piece, remembering the first time he'd tried it. His fifth birthday, Mycroft had handed it over and said, '_It's your favourite, Sherlock._'

'_I don't have a favourite,_' the younger Holmes had replied.

Mycroft had just smiled and back then it had meant the world to Sherlock to see his brother happy. (It still did but he would deny it vehemently until his deathbed... perhaps even after that).

'_It's your favourite, Sherlock_,' Mycroft had repeated.

Finally Sherlock had eaten it.

It had been his favourite and still was.

'Are you going to tell me who it's from?' John asked as he sat across from Sherlock, picking up his discarded laptop. He bit into a doughnut and flicked sugar from his lap. 'There aren't any young men out there trying to win your affection, are there?'

Sherlock chuckled. 'No, John.'

'Who's it from?'

Sherlock paused before saying, 'The most dangerous man you'll ever meet.'

He saw John's eyebrows raise before realisation sunk in. 'Er, why?'

'Because he's happy.'

'And that's thanks to you?'

'Indeed,' Sherlock murmured, shoving another square of dark chocolate into his mouth.

'That's...' John paused before saying, 'rather nice.'

Sherlock nodded, remembering how happy his brother had looked at discovering Sherlock's favourite chocolate. His smile now was a thousand times happier because of Gregory. And it was Sherlock who'd done that, Sherlock who had led to their meeting.

He smiled. 'Yes... yes it is.'

* * *

><p>{THE END}<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so there's a scene in one of my 'Impact' stories that has Mycroft thinking he's the luckiest man in the world to have Greg Lestrade. Then he realises it's all thanks to Sherlock and decides he really must thank his younger brother. I wrote this little scene because of that but couldn't find anywhere to put it in 'Impact' or 'Colours'. So here it is. I guess you don't have to read the 'Impact' story to understand this scene but it might help.<strong>_

_**Thanks!**_

_**I live to entertain.**_

_**And, most importantly,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


End file.
